Moco / Mucus
Información Relevante #Ehret afirmó que pus y alimentos formadores de moco son la causa de las enfermedades humanas, "schleimlose" alimentos (limo-libre) fueron la clave para la salud humana 49 50 y "ayuno (simplemente comer menos) es método de la Naturaleza omnipotente de la limpieza del cuerpo de los efectos del mal y comer demasiado". El término moco, un ácido glicoproteína, 53 se deriva del griego "myxa". F1 #Las glicoproteínas son importantes para el reconocimiento de las células blancas de la sangre, especialmente en los mamíferos. Los ejemplos de glicoproteínas en el sistema inmunológico son: moléculas tales como anticuerpos (inmunoglobulinas), que interactúan directamente con antígenos; moléculas del complejo mayor de histocompatibilidad (MHC o), que se expresa en la superficie de las células y interactua con las células T como parte de la respuesta inmune-adaptativa. F2 #Cola, adhesivo/pegamento, pasta fuerte, translúcida y pegajosa, que se hace generalmente cociendo pezuñas, raeduras y retazos de pieles, y que, disuelta después en agua caliente, sirve para pegar. F3 #una clasificaciń de adhesivos existen Adhesivos de origen vegetal: a base de derivados de la fécula de patata, el maíz (colas de almidón, dextrinas, cauchos naturales, etc.). F4 #Adhesivos de origen animal: cola tradicional, hecha a base de pieles de animales o su esqueleto (colas de pezuña, de gelatina); colas de derivados lácteos (caseína). F4 #Las dextrinas son un grupo de oligosacáridos de poco peso molecular producidas por la hidrólisis del almidón. Tienen la misma fórmula general que los polisacáridos pero son de una longitud de cadena más corta. La producción industrial es realizada generalmente por la hidrólisis ácida del almidón de patata. Las dextrinas son solubles en agua, sólidos de color blanco hasta levemente amarillo, ópticamente activos. Analíticamente, las dextrinas se pueden detectar con la solución de yodo, dando una coloración roja. F5 #Las dextrinas encuentran uso extenso en la industria, debido a su falta de toxicidad y a su precio bajo. Se utilizan como pegamentos solubles en agua, como agentes de espesamiento en la transformación de los alimentos, y como agentes aglutinantes en productos farmacéuticos. En pirotecnia se agregan a las fórmulas de fuegos de colores, para que solidifiquen como gránulos o “estrellas.” Las ciclodextrinas encuentran uso adicional en química analítica como matriz para la separación de sustancias hidrofóbicas, y como excipientes en formulaciones farmacéuticas. No todas las formas de dextrina son digeribles, y la dextrina indigerible se utiliza a veces en suplementos de fibra dietética. F5 #Por ejemplo, la maltodextrina es un polisacárido moderadamente dulce usado como aditivo alimentario, sin relación con la malta de cebada. Se produce del almidón de maíz y se ve generalmente como un polvo higroscópico blanco. La maltodextrina es fácilmente digerible, siendo absorbida tan rápidamente como la glucosa. La maltodextrina puede derivarse de cualquier almidón. En los EE.UU. este almidón es generalmente el maíz, en otras partes, por ejemplo en Europa, es comúnmente cebada o trigo. F5 #Esto es importante para los que padecen de celiaquía, puesto que la maltodextrina derivada del trigo o cebada puede contener rastros del gluten. F5 #Los alimentos que contienen maltodextrina pueden contener rastros de ácido glutámico y neurotransmisor, ión activo del glutamato monosódico como subproducto del proceso de fabricación. F5 #El almidón de patata y sus derivados se usan en muchas recetas, por ejemplo en fideos, pastillas de goma, cócteles de frutos secos, patatas chip, salchichas de perritos calientes, algunas cremas pasteleras, sopas instantáneas y salsas, en recetas sin gluten3 y en recetas cashrut para Pésaj,4 en la cocina asiática.5 y en la chilota. En pastelería se emplea, por ejemplo en los bizcochuelos, para mantener los dulces húmedos y darles una textura tierna. También se usa ocasionalmente en la preparación de queso rallado preenvasado, para reducir su transpiración y apelmazamiento. F6 #También se usa en aplicaciones técnicas como el engrudo para paredes, terminación y apresto de telas, fabricación de papel couché y como adhesivo de bolsas de papel y cinta engomada. F6 #Por su contenido de mucina, el gluten favorece la formación de moco (desecho coloidal). Por tanto, los productos elaborados con gluten están contraindicados en las enfermedades del aparato respiratorio (resfrío, gripe, bronquitis, asma, angina, etc) y producen reacciones alérgicas (celiaquía), inflamación, migrañas, afectan al funcionamiento tiroideo y provocan fatiga crónica. El gluten es una sustancia pegajosa que se adhiere a las paredes del intestino, lo cual sumado a la falta de fibras vegetales (estimulantes naturales del movimiento intestinal y ausentes en la dieta refinada), favorece el estreñimiento. F7 #luten es una glicoproteína que se encuentra en la semilla de muchos cereales combinada con almidón. Representa un 80% de las proteínas del trigo y está compuesta de gliadina y glutenina. El gluten es responsable de la elasticidad de la masa de harina,1 lo que permite que junto con la fermentación el pan obtenga volumen, así como la consistencia elástica y esponjosa de los panes y masas horneadas. F8 #El gluten de trigo está formado por las proteínas llamadas gluteninas y gliadinas (90%), lípidos (8%) y carbohidratos (2%). El gluten es el responsable de que la harina de trigo sea panificable, pues lo contiene en gran cantidad.2 Las gluteninas le aportan elasticidad a la masa de pan, de modo que cuando se estira tiende a recuperar su forma original. Las gliadinas se estabilizan por enlaces disulfuro intramoleculares y le proporcionan pegajosidad a la masa, al mismo tiempo que son responsables de su extensibilidad, es decir, que se extiende sin llegar a romperse. F8 #Las personas celiacas tienen una predisposición genética, heredada, a la intolerancia al gluten, pero no necesariamente desarrollan la enfermedad. Se recomienda no dar gluten a los bebés antes de los seis meses, ya que su administración temprana podría desencadenar la intolerancia. F8 # #Granos con gluten: Trigo, Espelta, Centeno, Cebada, Avena (sin gliadina), Kamut, Triticale. Granos sin gluten: Trigo sarraceno, Maíz dulce, Mijo, Maíz, Arroz, Quinua, Amaranto. F8 # #Sí, las personas sanas son capaces de digerir el gluten de trigo. el estudio Se muestra que, dependiendo de qué sistema de medición que utilizan, proteína de gluten de trigo fue 80-100% digerible por los seres humanos (sanos). C1 #Estudio demuestra que in vitro y en ratas se producen anticuerpo específicos antí-gluten (gliadinas) en la dieta de gluten, al contrario de la dieta de albuminas. C2 #Los grupos sanguíneos dependen del tipo de glicoproteína que contienen la membrana de los eritrocitos; el grupo A tiene como oligosacárido una cadena de N-acetilgalactosamina, mientras que el grupo B tiene una cadena de galactosa, y por tanto, el grupo AB presenta los dos tipos de glicoproteínas y el grupo 0 carece de ambos. Para determinar el grupo sanguíneo se usan antisueros, que contienen anticuerpos que reconocen determinado tipo de glicoproteína (el antisuero A reconoce la glicoproteína A). El conocimiento del grupo sanguíneo es importante para hacer transfusiones y evitar la formación de coágulos que provocan infartos y trombosis cerebrales mortales. F9 #El tratamiento con el triparanol induce sensibilidad en ratas a trigo, el centeno, la cebada, la avena y el maíz, pero no de arroz o soja. Estos cereales causó una respuesta similar en las ratas-niacina deficiente. Daño de la mucosa producida por el metotrexato o cetrimida, sin embargo, no sensibilizó a la mucosa intestinal a los cereales de la dieta. Digiere gluten, zeína y pepsina / tripsina de gluten toda indujeron el defecto de la permeabilidad en las ratas tratadas con triparanol. Se concluye que, aunque la interrupción bruto de la estructura de la mucosa no puede sensibilizar a las ratas a los cereales, diversas causas de daño de las células de la mucosa pueden producir una susceptibilidad al gluten que se asemeja a la toxicidad de gluten de sensibilidad en el hombre. C3 #David Barton, cuyo título es "Director de Educación" para Enzymedica, afirma que muchas personas que dicen que tienen la enfermedad celíaca ver mejorías al tomar el producto, y que algunos incluso se las arreglan para comenzar a comer el trigo nuevo.Sin embargo, Barton se apresura a advertir a los consumidores que "no hay forma de garantizar que se rompería el 100% de las proteínas del gluten."Pero ese es el problema ¿no? Tendría que romper casi todas las proteínas del gluten, para que estas proteínas no causan daño a la persona con la enfermedad celíaca. F10 #- La gliadina es la proteína más abundante en el trigo , contenida dentro de los polímeros de gluten .- Gliadina de 2012 es diferente a la gliadina , digamos, de 1960 , por varios aminoácidos, parte de la transformación genética de trigo introducido para aumentar el rendimiento por acre.- Gliadina se degrada a una colección de polipéptidos denominado exorfinas en el tracto gastrointestinal . Exorfinas atraviesan la barrera hematoencefálica y se unen a los receptores opiáceos para inducir el apetito , así como cambios en el comportamiento , tales como explosiones de comportamiento y la falta de atención en los niños con TDAH y el autismo , voces de la audiencia y el desapego social en los esquizofrénicos , y la manía del trastorno bipolar .- Las personas que consumen gliadina consumen 400 calorías más por día ; personas que eliminan gliadina reducir la ingesta de calorías en 400 calorías por día .Por cierto , los anticuerpos contra la gliadina son capaces de unirse al tejido del sistema nervioso y pueden contribuir a deterioro neurológico inmune - mediar , tales como ataxia cerebelosa y la encefalopatía de gluten . La gliadina , en particular la fracción omega , también es responsable de las reacciones alérgicas , como el asma Panaderos y , analyphylaxis trigo dependientes extraño inducida por el ejercicio ( WDEIA ) . ) F11 #Exorfinas gluten son un grupo de péptidos opioides formado durante la digestión de la proteína del gluten. Existe la hipótesis de que las personas con autismo y la esquizofrenia tienen una pérdida anormal del intestino de estos compuestos, que luego pasan al cerebro y alterar la función cerebral conocida como la teoría del exceso de opioides o una parte del síndrome de intestino permeable. Esto es en parte la base de la dieta libre de caseína libre de gluten. Dos estudios clínicos de pacientes con autismo que siguieron esta dieta no han encontrado ninguna evidencia de beneficio. Otra evidencia encontrada de beneficio. Otro estudio sugirió que la dieta puede presentar un riesgo mayor para el desarrollo del cerebro. F12 #Asociación de los diferentes trastornos psicológicos y neurológicos con la ingesta del gluten en pacientes celíacos fue descrito en varias ocasiones. En el estudio presente la enteropatía inducida por el gluten se obtuvo en ratas mediante la administración intragástrica prolongado de gliadina desde el nacimiento hasta 10 semanas. Varios neurológica (de contacto y de colocación visual reacciones, equilibrio en la barra horizontal) y pruebas de comportamiento (campo abierto y las mamás de tareas laberinto de agua) se utilizaron para evaluar los posibles déficits. No se encontraron diferencias sustanciales en el comportamiento de las ratas alimentadas con gliadina en comparación con los alimentados con albúmina de suero bovino (grupo control). La única diferencia encontrada entre el control y las ratas experimentales fue que las ratas alimentadas con la gliadina mostraron ligeramente más alta emotividad en la prueba de campo abierto. Se llegó a la conclusión de que una aplicación prolongada de gliadina a ratas jóvenes en dosis enteropatía la inducción de no modificar su comportamiento. #Hay deficiencia de lisina (un aminoacido esencial) en la dieta de gluten. C5 #Hemos demostrado que la gliadina de trigo y sus fragmentos pépticas tienen la capacidad única (en contraste con otras proteínas de los alimentos) para activar macrófagos de ratón y los monocitos humanos a la producción de citoquinas pro-inflamatorias a través de la vía de señalización de NF Kappa B. Las células dendríticas derivadas de monocitos humanos se demostró que upregulate marcadores de maduración y para incrementar la producción de quimiocinas y citoquinas cuando se cultivan con el producto de digestión péptica de gliadina (pero no con otras proteínas de los alimentos probados). C6 #Prolaminas son un grupo de proteínas vegetales con gran contenido en prolina. Se encuentra en los cereales, recibiendo diversos nombres en función del mismo: gliadinas en el caso del trigo, hordeínas en la cebada, las secalinas en el centeno y las aveninas a la avena. En general solo son solubles en soluciones alcohólicas. Algunas prolaminas, en particular la gliadina y similares que se encuentran en plantas de la familia Triticeae, (forman parte del gluten que es la principal proteína de este grupo) parecen implicadas en la celiaquía en aquellos individuos genéticamente predispuestos. F13 #Las proteínas de legumbres como la soja pertenecen a la familia de las globulinas almacenadas en semillas llamadas leguminas (11S) o vicilinas (7S), o glicinina y beta-conglicinina en la soja. Los granos contienen un tercer tipo de proteína de almacenaje llamada gluten o «prolaminas». La soja también contiene proteínas biológicamente activas o metabólicas, como enzimas, inhibidores de tripsina, hemaglutininas y cisteína proteasas. F14 Relaciones *... *... *... Fuentes F1 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Arnold_Ehret#Views_on_disease F2 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Glycoprotein#Examples F3 http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cola_(desambiguaci%C3%B3n) F4 http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adhesivo#Clasificaci.C3.B3n_en_funci.C3.B3n_de_sus_componentes F5 http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dextrina F6 http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/F%C3%A9cula_de_patata F7 http://www.caminosalser.com/1067-alimentacion-consciente/gluten-una-proteina-riesgosa/ F8 http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gluten F9 http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Glicoprote%C3%ADna F10 Can Enzyme Supplements Really Break Down Gluten? http://www.celiac.com/articles/22726/1/Can-Enzyme-Supplements-Really-Break-Down-Gluten/Page1.html F11 The Gliadin Effect http://www.wheatbellyblog.com/2012/01/the-gliadin-effect/ F12 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gluten_exorphin F13 http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Prolamina F14 http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Prote%C3%ADna_de_soya Fuentes Científicas C1 C E Bodwell, L D Satterlee, and L R Hackler, Protein digestibility of the same protein preparations by human and rat assays and by in vitro enzymic digestion methods. Am J Clin Nutr March 1980 vol. 33 no. 3 677-686, PDF http://ajcn.nutrition.org/content/33/3/677.full.pdf C2 Humoral and Cellular Immune Responses in Gluten-Treated Suckling and Hand-fed Rats http://www.biomed.cas.cz/physiolres/pdf/49/49_665.pdf C3 Effect of dietary cereals on intestinal permeability in experimental enteropathy in rats. http://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pmc/articles/PMC1420099/ C4 Study of Behavior of Rats with Gluten-Induced Enteropathy http://informahealthcare.com/doi/abs/10.3109/00207459508986321 C5 http://jn.nutrition.org/content/103/1/80.full.pdf C6 http://www.old-herborn-university.de/literature/books/OHUni_book_20_article_3.pdf